


Герой

by yolo_jackie



Series: Фандомная Битва 2013 [7]
Category: Blacksad, Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Animals act like people, But still look like animals, Crossover, Furry, M/M, Other, They are people, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первая встреча с супергероем по имени Лорд круто изменила жизнь Блейна Андерсона. Когда они встречаются во второй раз, Блейн отзывается на кличку "Найтберд" и носит спандекс, а сам Лорд противостоит ему по ту сторону баррикад.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Герой

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: частичный кроссовер с комиксом Blacksad. Все животные здесь на самом деле не животные, а, скорее, люди, выглядящие, как животные.  
> Предупреждения: супергеройское AU, ООС, фурри, ксенофилия и нецензурная лексика.

Ночной Вестервилль-Сити был похож на яркую открытку для туристов: горящие огни мегаполиса, который никогда не спал, впивались в глаза. Найтберд стоял на крыше высотного здания, окидывая взглядом свой так называемый фронт работ.

С преступностью в Вестервилле всё было плохо: в основном потому, что вся крупная преступность здесь, как и в любом другом большом городе, была завязана на деньгах, политике и наркотиках. 

Сигнал передатчика свидетельствовал о входящем звонке по закрытой линии. Найтберд поморщился: он никак не мог привыкнуть к новому гаджету, который для него изготовил Арти. Он нажал небольшую кнопку на щитке поверх перчатки на левой руке, и в ухо ему заструился мальчишеский голос шерифа города.

— Привет, птичка, — по тону Найтберд понял, что тот улыбается, — как полет?  
— Ты слишком бодр для этого времени суток, — хмуро отметил Найтберд. — Опять на энергетиках, да, Вестер?  
Шериф Леопольд Вестер искренне обиделся и фыркнул.  
— Я буду отвечать на этот вопрос только в присутствии своего адвоката.  
Теперь пришла очередь Найтберда фыркать.  
— Эй, — возмущенно крякнул Вестер, — что ты фыркаешь? Между прочим, я шериф.  
— И что?  
— А то. Хочу и пью. Мой город — мои правила.  
— Да-да, — согласно закивал головой Найтберд, пусть шериф Вестер и не мог его видеть. — Чего тебе, Лео?  
— Лорд объявился.  
Найтберд дернулся. Всё шутливое настроение как рукой сняло.  
— Почему ты раньше не сказал? Где он? Как давно он в городе?  
— Сложно сказать, Найтберд. Его видели в северных районах, у доков. Говорят, он вернулся навсегда. Говорят, у него очередное задание, после которого он снова пропадет на несколько месяцев.  
— Откуда информация?  
— Прихвостни Лейтенанта доложили.  
Найтберд задумался. Информаторы Лейтенанта, помощника шерифа, были пронырливы, как самые настоящие ищейки, и всегда шли по верному следу. Лазейку стоило проверить: Лейтенант, хитрый лис — то есть буквально лис — не бросал слов на ветер.  
— Так что, ты берешься за это дело? Контрабандисты в доках затевают что-то крупное, стоит проверить.  
— Берусь, — прорычал Найтберд. — Северные районы мои.  
— Держи себя в руках, — предупредил шериф Вестер.  
— Конец связи, — проигнорировал его Найтберд и обрубил канал.

Когда-то Лорд был героем. Лучшим из лучших; одним из тех, чье лицо всегда было в тени. О Лорде слагали легенды: поговаривали, он нечеловечески быстр и ловок, поговаривали, он и не человек вовсе, в то время, как все герои, которые когда-либо действовали в Вестервилль-Сити, были обычными людьми. С целью, деньгами, возможностями, какими-то отклонениями в психике. Мало ли какие у кого причины прыгать по крышам по ночам. Лорд был другим, и Найтберд как сейчас помнил все рассказы о нем.

А потом что-то произошло, и он исчез. А когда вернулся — уже не был собой. Вместо спасения жизней новый Лорд грабил, убивал и пользовался еще сотней способов нарушить закон. Этого Лорда надо было сломать, но хотя бы для начала — поймать и вытрясти у него всё, что он знал о преступной деятельности северных доков.

Найтберд попытался было убедить себя, что в этом деле для него нет личного интереса, но эта ложь была громадной, мерзкой, да и вообще. 

Не так-то просто, когда тот, на кого равнялся почти всю свою сознательную жизнь, вот так взял и наплевал на все идеалы. Наплевал на самого Найтберда, пусть и не слышал о нем никогда.

Мало кто видел Лорда один на один, но Найтберд был одним из таких людей. Аккуратные кошачьи уши, полосатый хвост, змеей вьющийся из-под костюма, и холодный взгляд серо-зеленых глаз он запомнил на всю жизнь. Лорд был огромен, куда выше невысокого Найтберда и шире в плечах.

Найтберд выпустил тонкий трос, зацепившись небольшим «якорем» за выступ крыши соседнего здания. Внутренности предательски скручивало тугим узлом, и на мгновение он почувствовал себя девочкой-фанаткой, которая вот-вот встретится со своим кумиром. Ощущение было отстойным, и он тряхнул головой, пытаясь добавить мыслям сознательности и взывая к чувству собственного достоинства.

Он поймает этого ублюдка.  
А пока — просто постарается не думать о том, что сделает с ним после.

***

Северные доки — дерьмовое место, самый гиблый район города. Концентрация грязи. Найтберд порой поражался стереотипности этого места: контрабандисты, улицы красных фонарей, наркопритоны, банды и группировки, всё как на подбор. Впрочем, Найтберд не чувствовал себя испачканным: ему наоборот доставляла удовольствие грязная работа, и в грязи он ковырялся не иначе как в стремлении обнаружить в ней золотой самородок. Ну, или одного вполне конкретного преступника, особой разницы не было.

Найтберд осторожно крался между узких улочок, и правда напоминая огромную хищную птицу. Когда имеешь дело с контрабандой, всегда стоит начинать с одного-единственного места, куда, как и в Рим, ведут все дороги. Оттуда они, конечно же, и выходят.

Бар «Канарейка» заслужил свою репутацию: услышав это название, многие жители северных районов со знанием дела ворчали: «Хорошая канарейка — мертвая канарейка». Это высказывание появилось благодаря тому, что хозяин бара — Паваротти (который и вправду был канарейкой) — многим умудрился наступить на хвост и среди иерархии северных районов держался гордым особняком, предпочитая не влезать в разборки. Найтберда он не то чтобы особо жаловал — не после всех тех драк, которые тот устраивал на территории его бара, но в помощи никогда не отказывал. Может, ему нравилось, что Найтберд носит птичье имя, и это было от чувства странной солидарности, то ли еще почему, черт его разберет. 

Когда Найтберд вошел в бар, казалось, даже музыка стала играть тише. Все взоры обратились к нему, кто-то обреченно вздохнул, кто-то сходу начал разминать кулаки. Паваротти за барной стойкой сразу нахохлился, перья на его голове так и стояли раскрашенным радужными цветами ирокезом, как и в последний раз, когда Найтберд его видел.

— Проваливай из моего бара, — проворчал он, протирая стакан крылом. На Найтберда он показательно не смотрел, но тот не волновался: так начинался почти каждый их разговор. — Ты видел табличку у входа? Специально для тебя повесил. «Пижонам в масках вход воспрещен».  
— Не будь занудой, Паваротти, — улыбнулся Найтберд, зная, что против его улыбки трудно устоять. Это вроде как еще одно секретное оружие из его арсенала.  
— Иди на хуй, — Паваротти устало постучал клювом о столешницу. На его особом канареечном языке этот жест означал, что его невероятно заколебал весь мир и люди в нем, и свое коронное место среди этих людей, конечно же, занимал Найтберд. Ну а как иначе.  
— Как насчет сделки? — деловито предложил Найтберд. — Ты мне — нужную информацию, а я сваливаю из твоего бара, не распугав всех клиентов.  
— Слишком много на себя берешь, человек, — мрачно ответил Паваротти. — Что именно тебе нужно?  
— Я слышал, Лорд нанес визит в доки, — равнодушно забросил удочку Найтберд. Паваротти не купился.  
— И что?  
— Знаешь что-нибудь об этом?  
— Возможно, — уклончиво отозвался Паваротти. — А тебе зачем? Не мешайся у Лорда под ногами, целее будешь. Он ведь сожрет тебя на завтрак, человек.

Найтберд продолжал сладко улыбаться, хотя каждый раз, когда Паваротти называл его человеком, ему хотелось обхватить его птичью шею руками, сдавить и трясти до тех пор, пока сдавленные хрипы не прекратятся. Найтберд считал это неуместным проявлением темной стороны, но на всякий случай сцепил руки в замок. Чтобы неповадно было. 

Хотя, конечно, такое обращение было типичным для животных. Ну, для тех из них, которые научились ходить на двух лапах, думать, разговаривать и осознавать себя. Которые ничем не отличались от людей, кроме ма-а-аленькой такой детали — внешнего вида.

— Подавится, — серьезно заявил Найтберд, и Паваротти хмыкнул.  
— Как скажешь, человек. Завтра, в 23:00, пристань «Уайтлоу Бэй». Приходи, будет интересно.  
— Спасибо, Паваротти.  
— Не благодари, — покачал головой тот и указал на дверь. — Выметайся.

Найтберд поднял руки в полушутливом защитном жесте. Маленькие, подвижные глаза-бусины Паваротти настороженно проследили за этим движением.

— Обещание есть обещание, Паваротти, — склонил голову Найтберд, развернулся на каблуках и двинулся к выходу. Перед ним расступались, давая дорогу, десятки взглядов сверлили ему спину, и Найтберд выдохнул с облегчением, как только дверь бара закрылась позади него, словно отсекая все эти взгляды и лишний шум. Он отошел к переулку у «Канарейки» и прислонился к стене.

Ему следовало хорошенько всё обдумать. Если у Лорда были дела у пристани «Уайтлоу Бэй», он будет готов.

***

Лейтенант выдернул его из сна бесцеремонным стуком в дверь. Блейн открыл ему, полусонно моргая. Лейтенант был при параде: костюм с иголочки, начищенные до блеска туфли, галстук. Он стоял, прислонившись к дверному косяку и гадко улыбался, игриво помахивая пушистым рыжим хвостом.  
— Да-а-а, — ехидно протянул он и поцокал языком, — Ночной Мститель выглядит особенно грозно с утра.  
— У тебя уродливый галстук, — невпопад ответил Блейн, пропуская Лейтенанта в квартиру. — Зачем пришел, рыжая морда?  
— Новая ниточка в деле Лорда, — передернул плечами тот и придирчиво осмотрел кожаное кресло в гостиной. Решив, что ему подходит, Лейтенант царственно устроился к этом самом кресле. — Подумал, тебя заинтересует.  
— Держи свои когти подальше от обивки, — предупредил Блейн. — Это настоящая кожа. Что за наводка?  
— Он собирается перевезти партию модифицированной валерьянки в Китай. Кошачья мафия там готова заплатить заоблачную цену.

Модифицированная валерьянка была наркотиком нового поколения для семейства кошачих. Запрещенный во всех странах препарат с некоторых пор на черных рынках превратился в дефицитный товар и стоил слишком дорого.

— Но это еще не всё, — тем временем продолжил Лейтенант. — Во главе китайской мафии стоит тигрица по имени Тина. Среди торговцев на черном рынке валерьянки прошел слушок, будто она собирается синтезировать новый сорт. Это озолотит их всех, а нам, как понимаешь, только добавит дерьма, в котором придется ковыряться.  
— И какова роль Лорда во всем этом? — поинтересовался Блейн.  
— Лорд — официальный посредник между бандой Тины и поставщиками здесь. Можешь себе представить его комиссионные от этой сделки. По-моему, это больше, чем мое годовое жалование.  
— Кто поставщик?  
— Слышал когда-нибудь о гангстере по имени Мистер Пусси?  
Блейн скептически воззрился на него.  
— Серьезно? Мистер Пусси? Это имя?  
Лейтенант довольно хохотнул.  
— Он кот. Если тебе доводилось видеть в доках снежно-белого кота, это он. Работает вместе с человеком по имени Хантер. Нетипичное для нас партнерство, но они, кажется, умудрились не только сработаться, но и получить контроль над большинством банд северных районов. Информация, которую тебе передал Паваротти, верна, я лично проверил. Говорят, они с Мистером Пусси крупно повздорили, так что этот раскрашенный петух ни за что не упустит возможности подгадить.  
— Спасибо, Лейтенант, — поблагодарил его Блейн, который уже успел заварить кофе и теперь мелкими глотками попивал его из огромной кружки. Лейтенант рефлекторно принюхался.  
— Извини, — виновато улыбнулся Блейн, проследив за сменой выражения на морде Лейтенанта. — Я знаю, у тебя аллергия, но супергерои не живут без дозы кофеина по утрам.  
Лейтенант закатил глаза.  
— Босс говорит то же самое про энергетики, — фыркнул он. — Что с вами, людьми, не так, в самом-то деле?  
Блейн ответил, пусть вопрос Лейтенанта был не то чтобы риторическим, но и крайне философским.  
— Мы люди, — сказал он, и Лейтенант тут же оглушительно чихнул.  
— Я пойду. Пока шерсть сыпаться не стала.  
— Ты знаешь, где выход, — отозвался Блейн, и Лейтенант кивнул.

Блейн не стал провожать.

***

Ночью Найтберд был полон сил и энтузиазма ловить преступников. Будь рядом с ним Лейтенант, сказал бы, что это плохой знак, и энтузиазм Найтберда обычно плохо заканчивается для окружающих. О Лорде он старательно пытался не думать, но выходило так себе: его образ настырно пробирался в мысли с явным намерением остаться там как можно дольше. 

Найтберд недовольно мотнул головой и пробормотал себе под нос:  
— Изыди.

Сидеть в засаде — совсем не так весело, как показывают в фильмах про копов. Во-первых, у Найтберда не было напарника (потому что он одиночка), а во-вторых, здесь совершенно точно не было пончиков или хотя бы пакета с картошкой фри (потому что у животных исключительно острый нюх). Так что да — и близко не весело.

Впереди закопошились. Найтберд мельком глянул на циферблат таймера, припрятанного на одном из щитков перчатки. Часы показывали ровно 23:00, а значит, началось.

И правда, на пристани, у самого края, поближе к воде, началось движение, но Лорда не было видно. Первым, кого Найтберд увидел, был тот самый белый кот, поставщик, мистер Пусси. Рядом с ним практически в ногу шел человек, Хантер, вспомнил Найтберд доклад Лейтенанта. Осанка его была идеально прямой, взгляд — жестким и суровым, а выправка у Хантера — явно военной, но именно благодаря татуировке на его плече Найтберд сделал вывод: этот Хантер однозначно был из морских котиков.

С другой стороны к компании поставщиков уже подходила свинка Барбра Стрейзанд, и Найтберд едва удержался, чтобы не присвистнуть. Эта-то тут что забыла? 

Она была спецкором главной новостной газеты Вестервилль-Сити, «Дейли Ворблер», и публиковалась там под псевдонимом Рейчел Берри. Никто не знал её настоящую личность, кроме главного редактора, мистера Монтгомери, шерифа и самого Найтберда, которому не раз доводилось вытаскивать розовую попку Барбры из неприятностей.

Она договаривалась с Мистером Пусси о сделке! Найтберд быстро набрал необходимую комбинацию, запуская прослушку на большом радиусе. 

— …корабль сделает одну дополнительную остановку у берегов Японии, — тем временем сообщила Барбра, и вот тут-то в разговор и встрял Хантер.  
— Мы так не договаривались, — хмуро бросил он, делая шаг вперед. Зеленые глаза Мистера Пусси светились зловеще-зеленым в темноте и до жути хорошо сочетались с мрачностью его партнера. — Я здесь отдаю приказы. И Японии не было в изначальном плане.  
— Изначальный план изменился, — мило улыбнулась Барбра.

Найтберд понял, что должен действовать немедленно, иначе Хантер отдаст приказ, и корабль не удастся задержать. Ему надо было повязать всех, кто присутствовал сейчас на пристани, и черт с ним, с Лордом, пусть опаздывает на собственную вечеринку, Найтберд не собирался об этом жалеть.

Он мысленно прикинул расстановку сил: со стороны Мистера Пусси было пятеро, не считая его и Хантера. С Барброй тоже было пятеро, но Найтберд позволил себе надежду, что репортерша на самом деле на его стороне.

Найтберд не стал долго думать. Он бросился вперед, используя эффект неожиданности и сходу вырубая одного из парней Мистера Пусси. Барбра пронзительно завизжала, а остальные громилы быстро достали пушки. Найтберду на мгновение показалось, что лучше бы он был здесь не один, но потом над головой просвистела пуля, и он увидел, что ребята Барбры тоже выхватили оружие, только вот стреляли в своих недавних союзников. Кто-то крепко перехватил дерущегося Найтберда и рявкнул на ухо:  
— Идиот!  
Найтберд почувствовал, как его ноги оторвались от земли: его несли, словно девчонку!  
— Поставь меня! — потребовал он, но на него шикнули. Когда его немного перестало трясти, Найтберд увидел хвост своего похитителя и сразу всё понял.

Это был Лорд!

Лорд волочил лапу и потому двигался гораздо медленнее, чем мог бы, и, кажется, баюкал бок и забавно дышал: все признаки сломанных ребер. Найтберд пытался проследить, куда его тащат, но безуспешно.

Когда Лорд решил, что они в безопасности, он сбросил Найтберда прямо на пол у стены. Было больно и немного обидно.

Найтберд подполз к стене, чтобы как следует на нее опереться, и теперь смог рассмотреть Лорда получше. Тот совсем не изменился, или, может, это память Найтберда играла с ним.

Лорд выглядел усталым и избитым. Он и правда придерживал себя за левый бок, лапы были в крови — вероятно, чужой. Он выудил сигарету откуда-то из невидимого кармана костюма, щелкнул зажигалкой, огонек от которой на мгновение осветил его морду. Лорд чуть зашипел и подслеповато прищурился, а затем с удовольствием затянулся.

— Ночной Мститель, значит, — нарушил он наконец молчание. — Я слышал о тебе, Найтберд, многое слышал. Все почему-то уверены, что ты лучший супергерой Вестервилль-Сити.

Найтберд невольно приоткрыл рот. После такого обязательно должно последовать жирное «но».

— Но, — оправдал его ожидания Лорд, — никто почему-то не сказал мне, что ты такой непроходимый тупица.

Найтберд знал, что должен защитить свою честь. Ответить хоть что-нибудь, но слова упорно не шли на ум, их вытеснил живой, яркий образ Лорда, стоящего перед ним в вольготной позе, в разодранном местами костюме и с сигаретой в зубах.

На мгновение глаза Лорда вспыхнули.

— Вот значит как? — со смешком спросил он.  
— Что как? — с вызовом откликнулся Найтберд.  
Лорд хмыкнул.  
— Мальчик мой, — снисходительно начал он. — Если бы ты прилежно делал домашнее задание, то знал бы, что я не только не человек. Я герой, потому что обладаю определенными способностями. Чтение мыслей — одна из них.

Найтберд покраснел. Как глупо! Щеки пылали от стыда, и он брякнул, так и не успев толком подумать.  
— Никакой ты не герой! Ты предал все ценности героев, переметнувшись на другую сторону!  
— А ты еще не понял? — гневно рыкнул Лорд, в несколько прыжков преодолевая расстояние между ними, и вжал Найтберда в стену. Он был теплым, как печка, и клокочущий в нем гнев отзывался мягким урчанием у глотки, которое легкой вибрацией расходилось по телу Найтберда. Это было… мило. Окей, и возбуждающе. Совсем немного. — Это была операция по поимке главы китайской мафии, Черной Тигрицы. Я гоняюсь за ней уже несколько лет, а ты, придурок, все похерил. Этот корабль должен был покинуть порт, сечешь?

Найтберд почувствовал, как подкашиваются колени. Лорд был прав в отношении него: он действительно придурок. Громадный идиот. Самый глупый человек столетия. Ему должны дать премию, определенно.

Лорд немного ослабил хватку, но не отодвинулся.  
— Прекрати называть меня Лордом.  
— Я не называю тебя Лордом, — пробурчал Найтберд.  
— Мысленно, — терпеливо пояснил Лорд.  
— Я не знаю другого имени и…  
— Таббингтон, — перебил его Лорд.  
— ...Что?  
Лорд закатил глаза и фыркнул — совершенно по-кошачьи.  
— И правда, идиот. Зови меня Таббингтон.  
— Что будет теперь? — спросил Найтберд. — С кораблем?  
Таббингтон передернул плечами.  
— Тигрица — достойный противник, а у меня есть еще несколько лет в запасе. Несколько жизней даже. Что до того, что будет прямо сейчас… Тебе стоит поменьше думать о том, о чем ты сейчас думаешь.  
— Я не виноват, что ты прижался ко мне и не собираешься отодвигаться, — попытался оправдаться Найтберд. Прозвучало жалко. Судя по выразительной мимике, Таббингтон тоже так подумал. А потом осторожно выпустил один коготь и провел им вниз, прямо к паху Найтберда. Тот стукнулся головой о стену от неожиданности, внезапно вызвав этим смех Таббингтона. Смеялся тот низко, гортанно. 

Найтберд закрыл глаза, когда Таббингтон опустил когтистую лапу на его член и сжал его сквозь спандекс. Это своеобразный жест доверия с его стороны, доверия, которого Найтберд уже давно ни к кому не проявлял: вот так просто — откинуться, расслабиться, подставиться, застонать на выдохе. Таббингтон уткнулся влажным носом Найтберду в шею, щекоча одновременно и дыханием, и усами.  
— Человек, — презрительно протянул он, вдыхая сладкий запах малинового геля, который, казалось, пропитал Найтберда полностью, и Таббингтона заодно, и этот аромат смешивался с запахом сигарет, исходящим от самого Таббингтона. — Ты такой человек.  
— Даже сейчас умудряешься меня оскорблять, блохастый? — осмелев, откашлялся Найтберд.  
— Я не блохастый, — обиделся Таббингтон и прикусил Найтберду кожу на шее.  
— Это была фигура речи, — простонал тот, пока Таббингтон явно со знанием дела дрочил ему через костюм. Если бы Найтберд только знал, что такое вообще возможно. Таббингтон выпустил когти, и Найтберд невольно дернулся, ну потому что это с его членом тут имеют дело, на секундочку, но Таббингтон просто с легкостью вспорол ткань его костюма. Найтберд попытался было протестовать, но ему просто не дали. Свободной лапой Таббингтон закрыл ему рот, белая слипшаяся комками от крови шерсть попала ему в рот, но тут Таббингтон действительно накрыл член Найтберда лапой. Стояло колом, и Найтберд подавался вперед умелым движениям. Маска немного съехала с лица, а волосы, влажные от пота, завились в мелкие кудряшки. 

Найтберд даже не сразу заметил, что Таббингтон убрал когти, а его хвост обвил ногу Найтберда. Он пошире расставил ноги, чтобы тому было удобнее. Таббингтон от души облизал горячим языком шею Найтберда и рвано прошипел:  
— Ты самый уебищный супергерой, которого я когда-либо видел.

К стыду Найтберда, он кончил Таббингтону в лапу именно на этих словах. Он снова стукнулся затылком о стену и попытался выровнять дыхание. Он почти упустил момент, когда Таббингтон отодвинулся, деловито слизывая языком сперму Найтберда с лапы и при этом глядя ему прямо в глаза.

— Развратный ублюдок, — восхищенно пробормотал Найтберд, рассматривая порванный костюм. — И ты должен мне новую одежду.  
— Это ты должен мне, — резонно возразил Таббингтон, неопределенным движением указывая на свой пах. Найтберд с сомнением посмотрел на него.  
— А у тебя член как, с шипами, да?

Таббингтон подавился сигаретой, которую как раз достал из пачки и засунул себе в рот, подумал немного, выбросил её, так и не закурив, а потом хищно ухмыльнулся.

— Пусть это будет моим грязным секретом. Возможно, ты узнаешь в следующий раз. Увидимся, — многообещающе прошелестел он, а затем, совершив пару молниеносных прыжков, исчез из виду, оставив Найтберда тихонько сползать вниз по стене. 

***

В следующий раз Таббингтон сам нашел Найтберда и долго и противно мяукал у него под окном. Его не смутило даже то, что Найтберд жил на двадцатом этаже, для котов это и близко не помеха.

— Чего приперся? — грубо спросил Найтберд, потому что вот такая вот у него была защитная реакция. Таббингтон склонил голову и растянул тонкие губы в улыбке, обнажая острые зубы.  
— Пойдем, — указал он на панораму ночного Вестервилля, которая раскинулась перед ними, будто на всё готовая портовая шлюха. — У нас много дел.


End file.
